spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures in the Medieval Kingshire
Adventures in the Medieval Kingshire is a game on the 3DS family, Nintendo Switch, PS4 and Picon. It is based on the Dunces and Dragons, a season 4 special and partly the spin-off it was off of. Plot You are the journey as commanded by King Krabs to defeat Planktonamor and strip the land of evil! Levels The Kingdom of Kingshire You start in your house as SpongeBob or Patrick, depending on who you choose. You are sleeping, but a sound wakes you up. You decide to look out of your window and see a large Jellyfish terrorizing the village, with everyone running away. You decide to man up, go outside and take on the Jellyfish. To drive it away, you have to hit it around 50 times while dodging its zaps to drive it away! After the citizens of Kingshire cheer you for driving away the infamous Dragon Jellyfish, two knights go through the crowd, with them is King Krabs himself. King Krabs commands you to go with him to his castle to have "a little, important talk," you reluctantly walk with him to the grand castle of Kingshire. Scene: King Krab's Talk King Krabs: Man, you little sponge/starfish on who you choose. You with your might drive that monster away from Kingshire! If you hadn't known since now, that Jellyfish is destroying me Kingshire! And the worst part, we running out of TAXES! We without a budget ain't don't have Kingshire! But now, after many of our greatest knights have another one who proved himself to be possibly be part of the prophecy! Princess Pearl: Yes! You are part of the prophecy by the builders of this castle that (reading on a wall) "shall bring 'em evil to its knees, for the rest of that evil to be blown away. He one who shall bring shall be normal, in the town's folk and be proven to be of that of knights from one defense." King Krabs: Yes, Pearl. You are you in? Say yes! You: Yes! King Krabs: Now get out there an- (A wall bursts open to reveal the Jellyfish Dragon! It grabs Princess Pearl.) Princess Pearl: Help! King Krabs: Knights atta- (He gets grabbed by the Jellyfish) King Krabs: Prophecy! Help them! ---- It is like the first fight, but harder. The Jellyfish zaps somewhat more and it will try to grab you with its tentacles. You have to mainly throw objects to the Jellyfish to stun it and you have to most importantly damage the tentacle that King Krabs was grabbed by. You have five minutes to do decent damage on it. At the end of the fight, if you did enough damage, King Krabs will be released, but Pearl will be taken. (You can't do anything in the fight to change this outcome) King Krabs then while crying, demands you to go Planktonamor' Tower, with this, he gives you a map of the journey. After this, you are quickly introduced to the two main items of this game: *Crowns - These are the big items of this game. You can get three every level. You always get one crown for finishing the level, but the other two are in secret/hard to get areas. *Knightly Points - These are the main item of the game. You can get this from breaking objects, defeating enemies and picking them up from the ground since they are put throughout the levels. Also for every crown you get, it equals 500 Knighly Points. You go can out of the castle, through the town and into the next level. Crown Locations The second crown is behind one of the pillers under the now destroyed wall. The third crown is in a separate room where there is a guillotine and the crown is on the top of the guillotine. This is one of the hardest to get since you have to jump and climb up on the guillotine. After talking with the Executer, you can also get his lunch of burgers. This item is very important later on. Ye Jellyfish Fields This location is a plain with some large and small rocks around. You can use these rocks to throw at enemies. At this location, there will be Jellyfish roaming around. They will attack you and will even follow you to attack you until they are defeated. Some even have armor and weapons. After defeating around 14 to 20 and nearing yourself to the exit, suddenly many Jellyfish will collect into a large mass. They will form into a shape of a giant, with a large body and two arms. Some more Jellyfish holding rocks will cover the large mass of the Jellyfish and form a shell around the "giant." After being fully formed, you realized this is the boss of this level! It's moves are: *Stomp: It will stomp and waves will travel around the area of where they stomped. If you get hit by one of these waves, you will get stunned. *Rollin': Will curl up into a ball and roll to you, You will take massive amounts of damage if you get squashed. *Lighting Strike: The chest of this beast will open up and large lightning strike will discharge onto the ground. If you get struck, you will died and have to restart. *Rattling Punch: Exactly like Stomp, but it is more directed to you. The same thing happens to you like with Lighting Strike. *Discharge Punch: It will punch the ground and electricity will appear around the punch. The close you are to the punch, the more stun time and damage you get. You are wondering, how do you defeat such? It is easier in saying, but hard in doing. You to make a hole in the chest of this beast. Since there are two layer of rock and they take a few hits to destroy. It is a crazy task to do, due to the crazy moves, it is recommended to damged the back of this beast instead of the front. After punching through the layer of rock, you simply hit the Jellyfish in the beast a few times and they will be send hiding for cover! They will even use the rocks they used of the skin of the beast to hide. You then can go to the next level! Crown Locations The second crown is in one of the large rocks, you simple hit it ten times or hit it with some rocks. It will then open up and you can collect it! The third one is far from the battle scene, behind a small village (which you can talk with) and in a small, but deep cave. Planktonamor's Border Mountains These are the mountains around Planktonamor's tower. This level is the only one without a boss since it’s terrain makes up for the difficulty. The terrain is steep and you can to jump from one ledge to another. With this terrain are enemies. The enemies are armed Jellyfish, Planktonamor Guards and Knights (Guards are weaker then Knight). They can navigate to you and attack you. There are also unstable rocks and some of the enemies push rocks off from above you. Crown Locations There is one at the end of the level. The second one is on the far east of the map. You have to navigate through some rough terrain to get to a small ledge. With this is a bottle of bubbles, this is special and useful item for later on. Lastly, the last one is at the base of the mountain in a cave that goes very deep. At the end of the cave will be the crown. Planktonamor's Border Lands This is the flat land around Planktonamor's Tower. There are just rocks scattered throughout the plain. There are the three enemies from before with three new enemies. Two are similar which they are archers, they are the Jellyfish Archer (which is a pain) and just Archers. You can defeat these enemies with less difficultly with a bow and a quiver behind a large rock. The controls are ready, aim and shoot! The bow will one shoot all Archer class enemies, but will fail with armored enemies. Also remember that you don't have infinite arrows and you will need to find them by searching arrows just laying around. After beating all of the enemies, as you near the entrance to the tower. Many enemies will start to appear in front of you. They are the Planktonamor Ninjus, they will just appear of nowhere and change at you. Then they will do melee punches and kicks, which will not do much damage, but will be a danger will numbers. When you get to the bridge, you'll confront The Great, Dark Knight. He is a Knight with a Juggernaut on one hand and karate skills on the other. Defeat him will be very hard with his intelligent moves, but after defeating him and defeating the two Knights on the door front defeating it, you can get into the tower! Crown Locations The second one is inside a rock near the western border of the level. The third and final one is inside a broken small tower near the bridge to the tower. Planktonamor's Tower There are first six levels in the tower. Each has only 6-12 Knights. You can either do hand-to-hand combat or you can throw objects like barrels and other things in the room. There is then the long staircase. It is about twice the height of the six rooms. During the climbing to the top, there are armed Jellyfish with both a sword and a bow. There are also a few Knights on the stairs. With this, there is to aid you with ledges that you can jump to from the stairs with a pile of boxes or barrels to hit your enemies with. Gameplay Moves SpongeBob Patrick HP The HP is the amount that your character has. It is completely hidden from the GUI. You take damage from enemies and jumping into hazard zones like spikes or lava. When you lose all of your HP, you'll have to restart the level with a live gone. Lives You will lose a live when you lose all of your HP. You will start the game with 10 of them. When you lose all ten, you will be taken back to King Krabs. You can though go to a doctor at the plain to get three lives. You can also get five from King Krabs at the castle, but this is only an one time thing. Missions Missions are quests that you can do after completing the main game. You are assigned by King Krabs to these missions after talking with him at his castle! *Pearls Of Communication - (First Mission) Dive into a cave under the Goo Lagoon to get a set of magical pearls that will allow you to communicate with King Krabs from long distances! *The Fallen Village of Planktonamor - Travel to a destroyed village at Planktonamor's Border Mountains to collect treasure for King Krabs. *The Great Planktonamor Jellyfish Hive - Destory the great Planktonamor Jellyfish Hive under the Planktonamor lands used to raise the Jellyfish Guards! *Sewers Monsters - Go into the sewers of Kingshire to defeat all of the monster there, including the Golden Sewer Snake! The boss of all of them! *Treasures of Cave Blindful - Hop into Cave Blindful, a cave in the mountains near the great plain to get a wealth of treasure. *The Pointy Sea! - Go to the great Goo Lagoon trading port to get rid of the many pirates that take the imported goods from the kingdom! Soundtrack Unused Features Achievements *Beating that Planktonamor! - Win the game. *Crowned - Get half of the Crowns. *Crowning Madness - Get 75% of the crowns. *The One To Be Crowned King! - Get all of the crowns. *Sewers Defeater! - Finish the "Sewers Monsters" mission. *Caver - Finish the "Treasures of Cave Blindful" mission. *Fallen Treasure Recoverer! - Finish the "The Fallen Village of Planktonamor" mission. *100%-er! - Finish the game (by beating the game, beating all missions and collecting all of the collectibles). Collectibles Collectibles is a class of items, they are sprend throughout the game's levels and are very hidden. *Gems - They are hidden in rocks and can be found by breaking open specific rocks. These rocks normally have symbols on them. *Neptune's Medal - A Medal that can only be granted by collecting the four segments of them. They only appear in Missions. *The Golden Gear Set - A set of item made out of pure gold. They also only appear in Missions. Here is the list of them. **Golden Helmet **Golden Sword **Golden Sheld **Golden Spear **Golden Bow **Golden Chestplate Trivia *Early on this game's development, it was called "Dunces and Dragons: The Video Game" and "Medieval Times of SpongeBob SquarePants." *The Dark Knight is mentioned as a man despite in the original SpongeBob Special, the boss is a she. Category:Video Games Category:AFallenPower Category:3DS Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Upcoming Category:2017 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Adventures in the Medieval Kingshire Category:Picon Category:2017 Video Games